


【智润】逆流而上

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无门 - Freeform, 松浦武四郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: warning:> 无门x松浦武四郎，基本按照永远的长老那个顺序复述了一遍……> 拉郎，太正直了基本没什么爱情小火花……> ooc
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【智润】逆流而上

顺流而下是一件极其容易的事情。

1

无门抄着手，无精打采地坐在一群看起来像是流浪汉的男人中间，打了个哈欠。

他周围的人身上衣服穿得破破烂烂，脸被晒得黝黑，但都比较精神，一会儿站起来几个，哄抢着什么。不一会儿，无门身边就空出来一大片空地，只有他坐在原地纹丝未动。  
“……无门啊，你到底想要什么样的活儿？”站在高地的一位配着刀的男人无奈地冲无门努了努嘴，“你在这坐了两天了，怎么回事？”  
无门也不理会其他人的目光，托着脸模模糊糊地说：“那些事情都太麻烦了。”  
“……我怀疑你不是来找活儿干的。”男人叹口气，拿起手上的纸张，又开始念了起来。

“接下来，津上城的上井大人的人头，悬赏一千贯。”  
“我接了！”  
“我我我！”  
无门抬起眼皮看了眼争抢这个活的两人，一个是他认识的同一个村子里出来的，擅长土遁但本人属于没什么耐心的那种，另一个他没见过，似乎是别的地方流窜到这里来接活的，穿的手甲明显是甲贺的样式。他又毫无兴致地低下头来，心想：估计会死的吧。  
这两个人，不管谁接了这个差事，绝对会死的。  
最后是无门认识的忍者抢到了这件活，他拿着那张画了目标人物画像的草纸，走到了无门附近：“无门，要是你和我一起干，我分你三百贯。”  
无门摇摇头，他低低地说：“会死的，我不干。”  
“……你……算了。”那个人欲言又止，他顿了顿，转头和另一个忍者商量，用一百贯拉了一个同伙。

无门在这块空地上又坐了一下午，直到天黑，他也没有接到想接的工作。

“左卫门大人，这段时间就没什么轻松一点的差事吗？”被叫做左卫门的男人收拾东西打算离开，无门揣着手走上前，问了一句。  
“都说了，我怀疑你不是来找活儿干的。”左卫门撇撇嘴，“你明明一个人就能轻轻松松闯进某个大将的府邸，也有武士点名要你做帐下的忍者，那些几千贯几万贯的活儿对你来说也算是小事，怎么都不应也不接，我真的不知道你想做什么……”  
“这不是没办法才来这里嘛，”无门挠了挠头发，“武士也不太敢雇我了，伊贺被灭掉之后，我现在只能接接散活。”  
“你现在也没什么牵挂了，为什么不大赚一笔然后去过有钱人的生活？”左卫门干脆坐了下来，他抬头看着无门，俨然一副良师益友的模样。可无门知道，这个人能做一些闲散忍者的介绍人生意，根本不会是表面这样的和善。  
“哎呀，我知道你这里有一些轻松的差事。”无门避过这个话题，一副对左卫门这个人了如指掌的模样，完全没有之前懒散又黏糊糊的语气，而是清清楚楚地说着，“你不就是因为中间的差价不高或者干脆没有差价可以吃，才不愿提这些的嘛。”  
左卫门看到无门身后有零星几个伸长耳朵偷听的年轻忍者，他无奈地摇摇头，伸出了一根手指：“小点声——！有是有一个，护送和探路的工作，五十贯。”  
“这么点？”无门瞪大眼睛，“这……我帮大户人家的小姑娘捉只猫都差不多这个价？”  
“爱接不接，不接就算了，捉你的猫去吧。”  
左卫门起身要走，被无门拦住了。  
“……好吧，我接了。”无门瞥了眼身后那个跃跃欲试蠢蠢欲动的小忍者，终究还是下了决定，“给我那张纸吧。”

松浦武四郎看着来接他的小个子男人，有点不太好意思把手里的行李交给他。

他和几位一同前去测量国土的官员到了驿站的时候，听说会有一个探路的忍者来帮忙，还很好奇来着。松浦从小在书房里长大，那些战争和争斗离他很远，等他16岁离开家周游全国的时候，战争早已经结束很久了，仿佛是另一个世界的事情。武士、浪人、忍者，他都只是在别人的府上匆匆略过一眼，没有打过特别深的交道。  
只是没想到，这个忍者这么小一点。

“松浦武四郎大人？”无门提高声音问了一下。松浦收回神，他从那些窃窃私语的官员里迈出了一步，有点慌张地摆了摆手：“是我。”  
无门看着这个身形比较高大但看起来手足无措的男人，心下疑惑了一阵，然后冲松浦点点头：“哦，我是雇来护送和带路的忍者，”说着，他把那张有点皱的纸交给了松浦，然后一伸手，“你把行李交给我吧。”  
松浦犹豫了一阵，他摇摇头：“我自己拿就行。”  
没等无门回答什么，随行的其他官员就把他们的行李往无门手里塞，有个看起来脑满肠肥的老头还说：“不要偷东西啊！”  
无门扬了扬眉毛，他一松手，手里的行李“哃”的一声直直地掉在了地上。  
“你这……”  
眼见那位官员马上就要发火，松浦正要拦住他，就听无门抱着手臂，冷冰冰地说：“不好意思，那张纸上面写着我受雇于松浦大人，也只有松浦大人能使唤我。”  
“哼，你这种不老实的闲散忍者，我叫你做什么你就得——”  
那边的人话还没说完，松浦感觉自己身边一阵风闪了过去，伴着几声尖锐的金属声。他扭头看，却发现那个放话骂人的官员被吓得一屁股坐在了地上，脚边立着几把短小但锋利的匕首，在油灯底下闪着光。  
无门朝那人慢慢地走过去，弯腰把匕首从地板上拔了出来，他把拿在手里的匕首用衣服擦了擦，“刷”地一下就收了回去。松浦没有看清他把匕首收在哪里，只知道无门手里一瞬又空了。  
“不好意思哈，手滑了。”无门露出一个有些不好意思的笑容，朝屋子里被吓得动都不敢动的人笑了笑，又朝松浦点点头，“那松浦大人，能不能借一步说话？”  
松浦实际上也吓了一跳，不过他见刚刚这个忍者对自己还比较和善，也就稍微壮了壮胆。他握着腰上的刀柄，跟着无门从屋子里出去了。

无门其实打量了这位雇主很长时间，他看到这人见自己第一眼时候的错愕，就猜松浦可能不是直接雇佣自己的人。而且看着浓眉大眼一股正气的，也不会想到路上会有什么危险，就更不会雇忍者了。  
刚才行李也是，没有直接让忍者扛着或者拿着，而是自己拿，看起来很好说话的样子。  
他琢磨着也许可以敲个竹杠。毕竟五十贯实在是太少了，拿在手里连实感都没有。

“松浦大人，”无门开口，“我是被派来护送，并且给你探路的。”  
“嗯。”松浦有些疑惑为什么忍者又说了一遍这个话。  
“我被叫过来的时候，雇我的大人让我找你拿钱。”无门大大咧咧地张口就来，“我只有拿了钱才会办事，这是忍者的规矩。”  
松浦有点迷惑。他虽然知道忍者，尤其是那些散忍，不是在武士门下养着的忍者，确实是见钱眼开、拿钱办事，也听说过伊贺一带的忍者尤为特殊，不仅本领高强，还特别没有人性，流出来的血里都散发着铜臭味。不过松浦在出发之前被嘱咐过，雇佣忍者的三百贯已经给出去了。  
“……多少钱？”松浦还是决定问一下。他见忍者身上的衣服破破烂烂的，估计也没什么钱。  
“一百贯。”无门决定加个倍。他猜到左卫门会克扣一部分佣金，就说了个加倍的数字。  
松浦沉吟了一下。一百贯，说多不多，说少不少。他主要的疑问在于为什么这个忍者没有直接要三百贯，或者比三百贯更多，而是奇怪的一百贯。  
他想了想，掏出地图来，就这么蹲在地上看了一会儿，盘算了一下路途和要用的钱。  
“我先给你五十贯吧，”松浦说着，从怀里掏出来钱，“怕你拿完钱就跑，等做完事情回去报备了之后，再给你剩下的五十贯。”  
又是五十贯啊。无门想。  
“也行。”无门想了一下，决定答应。五十贯也是钱啊，就算中途溜了，也比原来的多。“那我就收下了。”他很快的从松浦手里拿走了钱，都没等对方递给他。无门拿了钱之后，就打算进屋随便找个地方睡。  
“诶，等下。”松浦喊了一声，“你叫什么名字？”  
无门脚步停了下来，他顿了顿，说：“无门。”  
说完，他没有等松浦再说什么，就进屋了。

无门回答松浦的时候，没有回头。

2

松浦武四郎不是不知道忍者是很古怪的一群人。

他见过或者说了解的忍者都是话很少、没什么事几乎不会出现，雇主有危险或者下任务的时候神不知鬼不觉地现身，然后完美地解决危险，或者带回来情报，等等一切雇主吩咐下去的事情。总之就是沉默的、像是手里这把刀一样的存在。  
松浦很好奇。

“……你们忍者穿的都是这样的吗？”松浦坐在地上，看着无门一圈一圈地缠着自己的手甲，开口问。  
无门没有停下来手里的活，干巴巴地回答：“你已经问了第三遍一样的问题了。”  
松浦的表情僵了几秒，他嘟嘟囔囔低声地说：“这不是想知道嘛。”  
“你其实不需要关注我们到底穿啥，”无门收拾好了手甲，猫着腰，盘着腿，看起来特别像田边随处可见的无赖痞子，“你只知道我们拿钱办事就行了。”  
“嗯……”松浦打算换个话题，“你们忍者是不是不常干这种工作？”  
无门终于扭过头来认认真真地看了松浦一眼，他脸上没什么表情，但心里早就疑惑了起来。  
官员的话都这么多的吗？  
松浦大人没感觉到旁边其他人的视线吗？  
他耸耸肩，满是无所谓的口吻：“我们最常做的事情还是种地吧。”  
“诶？”  
“因为战争结束了啊。”无门挥挥手，“忍者只有在混战的时候才能发挥作用，现在我们没什么用了，大部分都回去种地了。”  
松浦听了这个话：“那其实你们和武士也没什么区别吧。”  
“差不多吧。”无门糊弄着说。

松浦一行人从长崎坐船出发，到了箱馆。无门单独带他撇下其他人去了一处经常和虾夷地做生意的商人的店里，说明了情况。无门和那人似乎已经认识很久了，提出什么要求，对方都答应了下来，甚至还给他弄来了通关文牒。不过只有两份。  
松浦准备好的一系列家国大义的演说都没派上什么用场，直到找来带路人之后，无门冲松浦伸出了手。  
“又要钱？”松浦瞪大眼睛。  
“打点这些人都要钱啊，”无门笑道，“你以为交情可以办事吗？”  
“可这通关文牒的数量也不够啊。”松浦抬起眼，盯着无门，“你是不愿意带其他人吗？”  
无门摇摇头：“如果要带他们，通关文牒就必须要从松前藩家走正常手续了。我打听到，松前藩家对阿努伊人并不好，估计他们不会让你们去勘察的。”  
“那就只有我和你？”松浦点点头，“倒也轻松。”  
无门见松浦很容易就接受了这样的事情有点吃惊。他抬眼看了看松浦，没有问下去。  
松浦见无门沉默了下来，笑着说：“勘察事关重大，本来我也不想带他们去的。只是当时和我关系好的奉行也想派人过来看看，就让他们跟着了。”  
“啊，人情债啊。”无门点点头，“那还是不要带他们的好。”

从箱馆出发，松浦一行三人偷偷地在黎明时节离开了居住的地方，顺利地用假的通关文牒过了关，便进入了常人口中的“虾夷地”。  
北方比关东冷得多，松浦穿着蓑衣、戴着斗笠还是瑟瑟发抖，虽然他们没有在冬天过来，但相比起来还是冷得厉害。无门身上还戴着手甲，松浦觉得他比自己还冷，但看起来无门就跟没事人一样。  
带路的阿努伊人可以和他们正常交流，但看着冷得心情不好的松浦也没什么办法。他习惯了这里的温度，也不觉得怎样。  
“……你不冷的吗？”松浦忍不住问了无门一句。  
无门觉得奇怪，他瞥了松浦一眼，说：“我倒是还好。”  
“可是真的好冷。”松浦低声说。  
“忍者有应付各种天气的训练。”无门简单说了一句，把自己的蓑衣脱了下来，丢给了松浦，“雇主要是被冻死了，我就麻烦大了。”  
松浦无言地看了无门一眼，他拿着无门的蓑衣，心说这也没法穿啊。

就在这个时候，异变突生。

虾夷地是遍布树林的一片地方，这里稀少有人烟，就算是经验丰富的向导，也无法预测路上会出现的危险。  
首先有所发觉的是无门。他听见不远处白雪皑皑的林子里有点响动，像是有个壮实的大汉踩在雪里的动静一样。他以为是遇到了打猎的阿努伊人，也就没怎么放在心上。  
随后听到声音的是向导。那位阿努伊人脸色一变，拽住了继续往前走的松浦。  
“大人，不对劲。”  
话音刚落，就听见不远处的林子里发出了一声熊啸，松浦一愣神的工夫，那头熊就跳到了他们面前。  
仅仅是趴在地上就有一人多高的棕熊出现在面前，任谁都会吓到完全无法动弹，松浦也是一样，在熊出现的时候，他差点丢脸地一屁股坐在地上。松浦稳了稳心神，把已经颤颤巍巍举起手里的矛的阿努伊人护在身后，打算掏出身边配着的日本刀的时候，就听见几声踏雪的声音，接着就是像匕首破空的声音一样，几声“嗖嗖”的声音。  
他发现无门冲了过去。

无门不是直接正面朝熊冲过去的，他伏低身体，拐着弯地朝熊冲了过去，甩了几颗手里剑，正中熊的四肢。被刺到的熊发出了怒吼，它被激怒了。无门在快要靠近熊的时候往空中一跃，右手掏出了一直绑在身侧的短刀，左手顺势抓住了旁边的树木。他借力一跳，就骑在了熊的头上。  
那只在林子里横行霸道啃食过往路人的熊哪里受得过这种待遇，它甩了甩头，伸出爪子想把无门从身上拽下来，可无门刚才钉在熊四肢的手里剑已经深入骨髓，它在剧痛之中一边怒吼着一边伸出爪。无门冷静地抓着熊身上的毛，手里的短刀刺进了熊的身体里。  
熊的皮很厚，短刀完全插进去也造不成太大伤害，只会不断地惹怒它。  
无门第一次觉得情况有点棘手。  
正在他想着要不先把熊的头卸下来的时候，有什么东西朝他飞了过来。他下意识接住，才发现是松浦的佩刀。  
“用这个。”松浦喊着。  
无门扬了扬眉毛。他收起已经染红的短刀，拎着那把武士刀，先跳到了挣扎的熊上方的树上。他很快拔出刀，在熊因为疼痛四处乱窜之前，就从树上跳下，照着熊的头直直砍了下去。

松浦没见过有人能跳到熊身上的，也没见过有人把武士刀直接砍进熊的头的。  
他目瞪口呆地看着无门努力把佩刀从卡在熊的头骨的状态下拔出来，甩了甩刀，连着刀鞘一起交还给他。  
“我不太会收这种刀。”无门说，“哦对了，杀熊，记得加钱。”

3

无门觉得松浦是个奇怪的家伙。

自从杀完熊之后，路上松浦一直缠着他问东问西，像是怎么才能那么快，怎么才能把手里剑打到熊的骨头里，诸如此类。无门懒得回答太多，通常都是随口说点什么敷衍过去，而松浦竟然会相信他扯的谎。松浦那么天真的样子，让无门有点不再忍心继续敷衍过去了。  
而且松浦经常和他聊很多无门并不关心的事情。  
比如目前虾夷地的情况等。  
无门只当松浦是路上太寂寞，也就随他去了。

“……到了。”  
沉默寡言的向导指了指前面的村落，和松浦说。  
松浦停下脚步，他把目光投向了不远处稀稀落落的房屋。  
“为什么只有女人在外面干活？”松浦问。  
“……”向导沉默了一会儿。  
无门有些不耐烦：“喂，说吧，不会对你怎么样的。”  
向导有些惧怕地看了无门一眼，有些犹豫地说：“男人都被松前藩家那边的人杀了。”  
松浦一听，愣住了。

他不是不知道松前藩家一直在虾夷地这里施行恶政，但没想到对方这么明目张胆地就开始杀人。同为和人，松浦有些歉疚地看着不远处那些劳作的阿努伊人。  
“怎么不往前走了？松浦大人是要去考察风土人情的吧？”无门有些疑惑。  
“啊啊，嗯。”松浦被无门提醒了一下，面露愧疚地拉了一下自己的斗笠。  
无门瞥了松浦一眼，叹了口气。  
“没必要愧疚，又不是你做的。”无门很随意地说。  
“但仅仅因为民族不同就像牲畜一样对待他们，我们这边的人也太过分了。”  
“那有什么，仅仅因为出钱的大名不一样就杀人又不是没见过。”  
“……说的也是。”  
松浦整理了一下心情，回头对向导说：“麻烦您继续带路了。”

向导把松浦和无门带到了自己家里，他家有个看起来像是女儿的人，抱着篮子一脸警惕地看着有些拘谨的松浦和东看看西看看的无门。向导和那个女孩用阿努伊话交涉了几句，女孩便放下了手里的篮子，把松浦和无门引进了家门。

接下来的一段时间，无门过得惬意得很。  
他几乎不怎么用出去绕着松浦转悠，村子里的阿努伊人对笑容满面又彬彬有礼的松浦很友好，就算是发生了什么冲突，也有向导帮忙解决。无门乐得清闲，白天睡到自然醒，出门去别的地方走走，顺手拿点什么阿努伊人钓上来的鱼虾，晚上回去蹭个饭，然后便躺下睡觉，甚是舒服。  
而松浦却忙得很。他一天里分好几个时间段，早上起来和向导的女儿下地干活，要么出去捕鱼捕虾，中午回来在村庄的集市里转悠一会儿，操着刚学的不熟练的虾夷话和当地人聊天，下午又不知道跑哪里去，说是去测绘地图，到晚上回来，又就着油灯写写画画的。  
无门看着松浦跟向导女儿一起下地干活，有些不解。他印象里的那种官员或者文人雅士，都是不干粗活重活的，也不会和普通人聊天，一副高高在上的样子。松浦却不是这样，看起来就跟隔壁村子里的年轻人一样，开朗又平易近人。  
他不由得好奇松浦的“考察”到底是为了什么。

这天恰好是虾夷地村落的一个节日，人们都在外面堆起了篝火，大家围坐在篝火旁边，轻声唱着歌，喝着酒。松浦穿着虾夷地原住民的衣服，还裹了一层无门剥下的熊皮，坐在那里笑眯眯地看着他们唱歌。  
无门坐在松浦旁边，瞅了瞅向导的女儿，又看了看松浦。他低声地对松浦说：“我觉得那家的小姑娘可能看上你了。”  
“啊？”松浦一脸不可思议地看着无门。  
无门扯出了一个得意洋洋的表情：“我看得很准的。”  
“你知道什么啊就看得准。”松浦嘲笑他。  
无门扬起眉毛。这段时间松浦和无门熟悉了，说起话来也变得不那么公事公办了。  
“我可是有过老婆的人，我当然知道。”无门哼了一声。  
“诶？”松浦瞪大眼睛，“怎么从没听你说起过？”  
“没什么好说的。”无门摇了摇头，喝了口当地人自酿的酒。  
“你老是这样，话说到一半就不讲了。”松浦觉得有些扫兴，不由得多说了几句，“我可是什么都给你讲了啊。”  
“那你为什么要来这种地方？”无门突然问，“在江户的话，像你这样的人应该可以谋个一官半职的，享享清福，再不济给你块地，雇点人种地也可以呀。”  
松浦摇头：“那不是我想做的事情。”  
无门看着松浦，摇曳的橙色的篝火映照着松浦闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
“我想踏遍能到达的地方，看看不一样的景色，如果这样能够帮助国家，也算是我尽的一份力。现在俄国对我们北边虎视眈眈，如果国土不能划分清楚，人民也没办法安居乐业，一旦两国开战，这里更会变得生灵涂炭。我想保护他们，让他们能安心地快乐地生活。”  
无门听着听着，耸了耸肩：“确实是你这样的人会说出来的话。”  
“什么叫我这样的人啦。”  
“你就不对人家姑娘表示点什么？”无门又把话题转了回来。  
松浦无奈地笑了笑：“我再过几天就要回江户了，现在也不是考虑这个的时候。”  
“诶——那证明还是有点意思的吧。”  
“没有哦。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
无门瞥了眼松浦，伸了个懒腰：“没意思。啊，还是说，”他勾起了嘴唇，弯成了一个有些不怀好意的笑，“松浦大人喜欢男人？”  
松浦喷出来一口酒，他抱歉地对吓了一跳的村民笑笑，瞪了无门一眼：“你瞎说什么呢？”  
“因为啊，这——么长时间也不看你对哪个女人特别好之类的，”无门说，“要是别的大人早就挑中一两个了。”  
“我也没看见你……啊对，你有老婆了。”  
无门沉默了一会儿，他叹了口气：“我老婆早就死了。”  
“啊……对不……”  
“被我害死的呢。”  
松浦也跟着沉默了。  
无门又喝了口酒，他起身打算回屋睡觉了。在走之前，特地俯下身在有些歉疚的松浦耳朵旁边低声说：“不过我为了赚钱，男女都不忌哦。”  
松浦差点把手里的酒壶摔在地上。

松浦又待了几天，收拾了东西打算回江户。无门本来打算搭把手，结果被松浦从房间赶了出去，说是怕他把松浦好不容易写写画画出来的东西弄乱。无门正好也不想干活，就躺在树上睡觉。  
回江户的路比进虾夷地要容易得多，无门找了条绕开松前藩家的路，绕回了江户。

到了江户之后，无门和松浦之间的雇佣关系也就结束了。松浦把他叫了过来，无门等着他的剩下五十贯。  
“我估计你被骗了，”松浦说，“那个中间人他怎么和你说的？”  
无门愣了一下，他抿了抿嘴：“……五十贯。”  
“哈？那你还骗我说一百贯？”  
“那你原本给了中间人多少钱？”  
松浦叹了口气，他掏出了三百贯：“三百贯。”  
无门看见那些串起来的钱眼睛都直了，他刚要伸手拿，松浦一抬手，正好差一点就拿到了。无门伸手，松浦抬手，一来一回的就像逗猫一样。  
“……松浦大人想给我多少钱呢？”无门眯起眼睛，盘算着要不要直接抢了算了。  
松浦觉得无门特别好玩，他笑了笑，拿出来二百贯，塞给了无门。  
“话说，我能不能不通过中间人找你？”松浦像是想起来什么似的说。  
无门低头一边数钱一边摆手：“你还是找左卫门吧，我说不定就不在江户待着了。”  
“诶？”  
“回去种地啊。”无门理直气壮地说。  
松浦有些失落：“那好吧。”

无门背着少得可怜的行李，松浦走出门送他。  
他犹豫了一下，丢给松浦一个哨子。  
“我看你人挺好的，提醒你一句，”无门的脸沉了下来，他难得正经地对松浦说话，“你最好不要和人提起你雇佣过我，也提防一些官员。”  
松浦愣了一下，他点了点头。  
“好的。”

4

松前藩家老，佐岛勘解由，和松前藩家提出了通关文牒的事情，松前藩家觉得松浦武四郎这个人可能要坏事。  
他们仗着没人管理这带，用重税和武士压榨当地的人，这些暗地里的买卖，马上就要被松浦上报了。

松浦回到江户之后，整理了一下材料和证据，就去见了堀井出云守，想把这件事报告给阿部伊势守。堀井出云守觉得松浦是个人才，就答应了他，也想把虾夷地这块地方好好管理起来。  
就在这个时候，松浦遇到了松前藩家派来江户刺杀他的人。

松浦正在街道上走着，在对面突然有个人举着刀向他冲了过来。松浦第一反应是跑到人不太多的地方，别牵连到无辜人。就在他打算跑开的时候，一阵熟悉的破空声响了起来，伴随着一声大喝：“都散开！”  
周围的平民慌忙跑开，冲过来的人被手里剑刺中，动作迟缓了一下，松浦马上抽出刀来迎了上去，三两招就把来的刺客给制服了。  
他怕还有后续的刺客，赶快收刀回头跑到了堀井家。  
他也没来得及细想为什么无门会恰好出现在这里。

“松前藩家肯定害怕你上报那里的事情，所以才会派人来杀你。”  
堀井说着，他看着松浦惊魂未定的样子，微微笑了笑。  
“这样吧，我雇个人来保护你，怎么样？”  
“这也太麻烦大人了。”松浦觉得有点不太好，正打算回绝，被突然推开纸门进来的人吓了一跳。  
“……无门？”  
松浦吃惊地说。  
堀井饶有兴味地看了看松浦，又看了看面无表情的无门，摆了摆手：“就这么定了，无门，你去保护松浦大人，不要让他被刺客杀掉。”  
“你要给我多少钱呢？”无门问。  
“钱嘛，你和松浦大人商量吧。”堀井笑道。

无门一踏出堀井的房门，抓着松浦便问：“你原来会用刀啊。”  
“我会啊，不然你以为我的刀是装饰吗？”松浦哭笑不得，把无门抓着他衣服的手拍了下去。  
无门倒是很坦然：“是啊，我以为那就是个佩刀。”  
他顿了顿，继续说着：“我送你回来了，我的任务也完成了，本来是打算在堀井这家伙这里找单生意的，但看这样，感觉不太想继续和这群官员打交道，我去接下一单了，有缘再见。”说完就要走，结果被松浦强行拉住了。  
松浦也不知道自己为什么这么不想让无门离开。  
松浦说：“不行，我还要雇你。”  
“……你还有多少钱？”  
“……一百贯。”  
无门嫌弃地撇了撇嘴：“行吧，我可以再为你杀个人。”  
松浦赶忙摆手：“我不需要你杀人。”

松浦确实想留下无门，但一个能力高强的忍者，说实话，他雇不起，起码雇不了那么长时间。  
他咬了咬牙，把身上的刀解了下来：“我这把刀是我父亲传给我的，应该可以卖五十金，能雇你很长时间了，到期我再想别的办法，这把刀，请你收下。”  
无门看了眼松浦扭成一团的脸，叹了口气。他不知道为什么松浦非要把他留下来。他想了想，说：“算了，你挺好看的，不收你的钱了，但堀井那边的钱我得收。你想办法和堀井说说，让他给你点钱，哪怕三百贯呢。”  
“你怎么这么爱钱啊？”松浦嘟囔着，“就算为了我这个朋友留下也不行吗？”  
“谁和你是朋友了？”无门撇撇嘴，“我收留了一个小孩，要养他，必须得赚钱。”  
松浦听见眼睛一亮：“那你把他接到江户啊！我住的宅子还有房间，你可以直接把孩子放在这里，正好我也可以教他写字什么的！”  
无门眯起眼睛：“你干嘛对我这么好？总觉得有阴谋。”  
“我们是朋友嘛。”  
无门看着松浦笑起来的真诚的眼睛，想了想，答应了他。

松浦之后便窝在家里写书，他把虾夷地的风土人情都写在了书里，写累了就跑去教无门带回来的孩子认字。他问无门孩子叫什么，无门摇摇头，说他们忍者是没有名字的。  
无门摸了摸那个有着倔强眼神的孩子的头，被孩子打了手，眼神闪烁地对松浦说：“以后不要再问忍者的名字了。”

在那之后，松浦又和无门去了一趟虾夷地，在松浦不知道的时候，无门把松前藩家的人都清理了一下。虾夷地的传闻多了一条，说是松前藩家作恶多端，结果被虾夷地的神明用短刀一个个杀掉了，死相难看，还有人被扒光丢在了外面。

又回到江户的松浦成为了新的箱馆府判府事，尽管有了正式的官职，也给虾夷地重新命名，却被第二代的开拓使长官冷眼，死活不能直接去北海道上任。  
无门坐在树上，懒散地问坐在树下喝酒的松浦：“要我直接杀了这些人吗？”  
松浦沉默了一会儿，叹气：“……算了，现在这个时候，在江户杀人又要惹麻烦。”  
“你们不都是维新派的人吗？”  
“你还知道维新派？可以啊。”  
“听起来和那些幕府大名没什么两样。”  
“是啊，”松浦喝了口闷酒，“喊打喊杀的时代过去，现在都是这种形式的杀人了。”  
“你们这些官员真的麻烦。”无门躺在了树枝上，翘着二郎腿，“不如回去种地算了。”  
“那不行。我在这个官职一天，就能稍微做点事情，起点作用。”松浦苦笑，“倒是你，你怎么办呢？”  
“什么怎么办？”无门眨了眨眼，他跳下树，坐在了松浦旁边。  
“你不是很想回去种地吗？”松浦抿了抿嘴，有些别扭地说，“要不你就回去算了。”  
无门斜着眼睛看着松浦，哼了一声：“你现在就是想赶我走我都不会走了。”  
“诶？”  
“有吃有穿，还有住的地方，我干嘛要走？”无门耸肩，“还不用干活。”  
“哦。原来是想蹭吃蹭喝蹭住啊。”松浦靠在树上，哼了一声。  
无门见他这样，心下突然了然。  
“还是说，你希望我有点别的原因？”他托着腮，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着突然脸红了的松浦。  
“当然没有了。我倒是希望你能留下来，当个打手什么的。”松浦一本正经地说着。

无门也没再说什么。  
他看着墨黑色的天空，说道：  
“不过今晚的月亮，真的很好看呢。”


End file.
